


dynamic-asteroid said to bashersblog

by mostlymormor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tumblr, Crack, First Meetings, It was fun to write, M/M, they're both dicks, well... kinda crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlymormor/pseuds/mostlymormor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from mormortrash on tumblr</p><p>"what about a mormor tumblr AU? They end up messaging by accident and Jim thinks Seb is disgusting because his blog is all cars, guns and porn but they end up getting along"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No association to the people who actually have these urls. I checked, and at the time of writing they are all unclaimed/inactive.

 

 

 **dynamic-asteroid** said to **bashersblog** :

Excuse me, but I’d appreciate it if you didn’t repost my art. Particularly since you decided to include not credit whatsoever. Is it really so difficult to just reblog it?

 

 **bashersblog** answered you:

the caption doesnt fit with my aesthetic so how about i just put ur URL in the tags

 

 **dynamic-asteroid** said to **bashersblog** :

No, that’s hardly crediting. As soon as someone reblogs it, the credit is gone. I’d rather people saw the original version that actually directed them to my blog, and gave me the credit I deserve. Anyway, I don’t see how my recreation of Abell 520 fits with your ‘aesthetic’ anyway. You appear to only be interested in fast cars, guns, and naked women.

 

 **bashersblog** answered you:

my aesthetic is whatever i think looks good and it is also not having text underneath that ruins the flow so why dont u go fuck urself and stop judging my style

 

 **dynamic-asteroid** said to **bashersblog** :

Why don’t you either delete the repost, or reblog the original, then I might leave you alone and stop judging your porn blog.

 

 **bashersblog** answered you:

its not a porn blog i already told u i post what i think looks pretty

 

 **dynamic-asteroid** said to **bashersblog** :

I’m flattered. Delete the repost you illiterate fuck.

 

 **bashersblog** answered you:

excuse u

 

 **dynamic-asteroid** said to **bashersblog** :

Oh sorry, are you incapable of reading as well as writing coherently?

 

 **bashersblog** answered you:

I’ll have you know that I’m perfectly capable of articulating myself in a clear and precise manner, although it is an effort that I deem unnecessary whilst on a website such as this one. Nonetheless, I don’t appreciate being judged on my presumed intelligence, so kindly get the fuck out of my askbox, and I’ll delete your stupid drawing.

 

* * *

 

 **dynamic-asteroid** said to **bashersblog** :

Thank you for reblogging the original and keeping the credit. And I’m sorry for leaping to conclusions about your writing skill.

 

 **bashersblog** answered you:

Still ruins the flow.

 

 **dynamic-asteroid** said to **bashersblog** :

You got an apology out of me, no need to keep being such a sourpuss about it.

 

 **bashersblog** answered you:

You know, you follow my sideblog.

 

 **dynamic-asteroid** said to **bashersblog** :

What’s your sideblog?

 

 **bashersblog** answered you:

justsomelittlewords.tumblr.com

You like almost every post.

 

 **dynamic-asteroid** said to **bashersblog** :

No way is that you. You write poetry?

 

 **bashersblog** answered you:

It’s me.

 

* * *

 

 

 **dynamic-asteroid** said to **bashersblog** :

Okay, ‘shoutout to dynamic-asteroid’, very funny.

 

 **bashersblog** answered you:

I thought so.

 

 **dynamic-asteroid** said to **bashersblog** :

You don’t seem the poet type.

 

 **bashersblog** answered you:

You seem to have a tendency to judge a book by it’s cover. 

 

* * *

 

 **dynamic-asteroid** said to **bashersblog** :

Says you’re in London. Do you want to meet up for coffee or something?

 

 **bashersblog** answered you:

Yeah, go on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, Theswiftone27. Ask and ye shall receive... Sometimes. 
> 
> I just happened to come up with an idea when I saw your comment ;)

**dynamic-asteroid** said to **bashersblog** :

Okay, I get that you're trying to flirt, but seven poems about me is a little excessive, don't you think?

 

 **bashersblog** answered you:

What gave you the idea they were about you? Are you _that_ conceited?

 

 **dynamic-asteroid** said to **bashersblog** :

No, I'm not, but they obviously are. Most of them have references to celestial bodies that I've drawn, or space in general. That's what I blog about.

 

 **bashersblog** answered you:

Yes, and your blog has gotten me interested. But just because I'm writing about space doesn't make it about you.

 

 **dynamic-asteroid** said to **bashersblog** :

"I saw all the galaxies in his eyes where others saw only the blackness of space". Cute, but seriously? You commented me on my eyes when we went to get coffee.

 

 **bashersblog** answered you:

Okay, maybe that one's about you...

 

 **dynamic-asteroid** said to **bashersblog** :

"He looked up to the stars, but I only could look at him"

 

 **bashersblog** answered you:

Okay, fine. I get it.

 

 **dynamic-asteroid** said to **bashersblog** :

"He was a dynamic asteroid that darted across my sky". That's LITERALLY my url.

  

* * *

 

 **dynamic-asteroid** said to **bashersblog** :

Don't have a witty comeback for that one?

  

* * *

 

 

 **dynamic-asteroid** said to **bashersblog** :

You're an arse.

 

 **bashersblog** answered you:

Well it's got the most reblogs of any poem I've done. Thanks for the inspiration.

 

 **dynamic-asteroid** said to **bashersblog** :

I can't believe you told all your followers I was "beautiful, but an annoying prick". I'm flattered.

 

 **bashersblog** answered you:

They don't know its you.

 

 **dynamic-asteroid** said to **bashersblog** :

I got several asks about it this morning.

 

 **bashersblog** answered you:

Okay, maybe a few do.

 

 **dynamic-asteroid** said to **bashersblog** :

Want coffee again today?

 

 **bashersblog** answered you:

Are you gonna punch me?

 

 **dynamic-asteroid** said to **bashersblog** :

Might do.

 

 **bashersblog** answered you:

Two o'clock, same place as last time. Annoying prick.


End file.
